Hello Major Whitlock
by CedrellJ
Summary: Addison wakes up in the middle of the night to find herself as Bella Swan's sister. Will she let the books run their course or will she intervene to make the journey easier on everyone. Maybe she will find love for herself. Jasper/Oc
1. Chapter 1

Hello Major Whitlock

AN: I'll put all ANs in my bio thingy and give yall a heads up if there is one you should check out because if you are using the audio version on the app like I do a long winded note every chapter is a pain in the ass. I'm writing this because I love the Major, Peter, Charlotte and Emmet. I've started some antidepressants and they are keeping me up at night. Its 4:15am right now. I need something to do and this channels my depression. This should in time be a Jasper/OC story and I'm hoping it'll be long. I am English so I don't know shit about the American school system. If I mess up lemme know where and how. Ill change it. This will be M probably. I think that's everything. Enjoy! Shit, disclaimer: I don't own anything, all things are owned by SM and some things are inspired by other fan fics, will give credit where credit is due because I aint creative. Beta done by Microsoft word

Addison awoke with a start. She shot up in her bed and her eyes darted around her room. Only… it wasn't her room. The bed she laid in seemed to be a lot bigger than the single bed she was accustomed to, the room itself was also larger than her small apartment bedroom. Bookshelves housed many different books; the room was too dark for her to discern any titles or authors. This was not the room that Addison had fallen asleep in. That realisation then begged the question… where was she? To the right of her was a small bedside table with an alarm clock that read 03:32 a lamp which she hesitantly tried to find the On switch for. She was scared, but of course who wouldn't be if they had woken up in a room they had not only not fallen asleep in but had never seen in their life.

Wait… had never seen in their life… that didn't feel right either. A small part of Addison's mind began to…awaken almost. Memories she didn't know she had started to trickle to the forefront of her mind, not dissimilar to when you find yourself remembering things from when you were a small child. However, these things seemed to be much sharper memories and they seemed to go further back than what was normal. She remembered looking into her mothers eyes the first time she opened hers, then seeing her father rush into the room when her mother had called. She remembered her sister Isabella being born just under a year and a half later. Memories of growing up with Bella were becoming clear in her mind. She remembered the day her mother left, taking her and Bella with her. She remembered trying to put Bella in her mothers make up and dresses when they were five and six. She remembered her school and the friends she made growing up in Arizona and how the previous week she and Bella had arrived in Forks to live with their father Charlie.

Bella… Forks… Charlie… the dots were connected so quickly in Addison's mind that she forgot to breathe until she noticed her lungs burning from the lack of oxygen. She gasped in a few desperate breaths of air as her mind raced over the clear development in the first question, she had asked herself. Where was she? It would appear that she was in one of her favourite series, Twilight. Right before the books had begun. Addison knew a bit about the books, but more so about the films and then read things like fanfiction or official sites to learn more about the characters and plot. But it still didn't make any kind of sense. Oh God. How could she be in a book? People don't just wake up in books. What was happening in her world and time? Had it frozen in time? Had she been erased? Or was she just another missing person?

Addison pinched herself, hoping with everything she was that this was a very surreal dream, but when she failed to 'wake up' she sighed and collapsed back onto her bed. She took deep breaths trying to rationalise what was happening and how to deal with it. The clock on her bedside had moved to 3:57 which meant in a few hours she would be getting up and ready for the first day of school and the beginning of Bella's introduction to the world of vampires. There were a few options. Option one, contact the Quileutes and have them dissuade Bella from becoming close to the Cullens. Option two, let the books run their course because things did turn out alright in the end. Option three, befriend the Cullen's and intervene somehow around some major plot points such as the baseball game. After all, she rationalised, this was just a dream so what was the harm.

Addison decided to go back to sleep and choose which route to take closer to the time, from experience she felt that in situations that either were dangerous or potentially dangerous relying on instinct served much better than relying on plans. She closed her eyes and thought about her life back home in 2020 and in England, the other side of the world. Man, she was doomed if she had to take history as a subject in high school. She knew very little about American history aside from little things about the civil war. She had learnt a few things about the civil war because her favourite twilight character was Jasper, AKA Major Whitlock, the youngest Major of the Texas Calvary before being changed by Maria in 1863. Jasper had always appealed to Addison as his history and strength of character were intriguing and admirable. Not so much the confederate part mind… more the ability to be a Major by the age of twenty. Addison had also read about the Majors friends Charlotte and Peter, who granted were human drinkers, but she hoped she could meet at one point or another. Addison fell asleep to the thoughts of the Whitlock coven,

She was awoken what felt like no more than five minutes later by a blaring alarm clock and Charlie standing over her bed. After exchanging a good morning which was awkward on both sides; Charlie not exactly being a social butterfly and Addison being conflicted, half of her wanting to embrace Charlie like a good and loving daughter the other half of her not really knowing who he was. Of course, she knew of him, but she didn't know him personally, despite the memories that for some reason in her head telling her otherwise. Once Charlie had left the room to head off for work Addison let out a groan of annoyance. Annoyed she had woken up yet again some how in Twilight and earlier that morning was no dream. However, it was best to play out the… whatever this was… so she got up. Hearing what must be Bella in the shower she decided to have a look around the bedroom. Whilst she had the memories of moving in and organising it over the previous week, she wanted to look around herself and not just rely on the memories.

Wandering over to the bookshelf opposite her bed, Addison sighed in relief as she saw her antidepressants and birth control on it. She was glad she had those in this world too, this amount of stress whilst not on her meds would be bad. And of course, it wasn't exactly a brilliant plan to walk up to a vampire whilst it was that time of the month. She moved on to her wardrobe and saw clothes suited not just to her taste but to the cold climate of Forks, thankfully. England may be miserable and wet; however, it wasn't as bad as Forks. Over in England if you tried to blag a day off whenever it was sunny… well after a couple times it wouldn't work. Moving around the room she reached a large window with a desk in front of it. The desk was empty aside from three empty notebooks and a pencil case, all of which would be taken to school with her that day.

Soon the shower shut off and a few minutes after that Bella was knocking at her door telling her the shower was free. Addison raced to the bathroom, hoping there was hot water left. She stopped Infront of the mirror to see if she looked different. She didn't look too different thankfully. Her eyes were still brown, she was still pale enough to rival the Cullens. The only difference was her hair. It had lengthened from just below the ear to just above her breasts, the sides were still shaved at a grade three, but it had gone back to its natural light brown colour instead of the bleach blonde she had dyed it. After appraising herself in the mirror she had a quick shower and got ready for impending doom…school…she said school.

Charlie had again bought The Truck from Billy Black down at the Rez. When he offered to get another one once Jake had finished messing around with the engine or something Addison declined, saying she wouldn't need a vehicle that often so as long as she knew where the keys were Bella could have the truck. Charlie had just shrugged and gone back inside to watch some game whilst Bella grinned and hugged Addison saying, "thank you thank you!" repeatedly. Addison knew how much Bella would come to love the truck and how really, she would need it more than Addison herself did. Besides, if Bella owned the truck then that meant herself being teased by Emmet a lot less. Both sisters climbed into the truck and began the short drive to Forks high school.

"Are you nervous?" Bella inquired, Addison could feel the waves of nervousness rolling off her sister and tried to calm her.

"I'm not, no. But I can tell you are. Honestly Bells, sweetie, don't worry. I know you will do well and make some amazing friends here. Trust me." The elder sister answered reassuringly, it didn't seem to work all that well as Bella started to laugh nervously.

"Addi, the last time you told me to trust you I fell over. Why should I trust you?" Addi just laughed.

"Well what I say and you falling over have no correlation. It doesn't matter what I say, you will fall over within the next ten minutes." Bella turned bright red whilst her sister cackled until they had pulled into the schools parking lot. The sisters got out of the truck, the elder sister still snickering. As she looked around the lot, she noticed two very flashy cars, one belonging to Edward the other probably belonging to Rosalie. The vampire family were not by or in their cars so they must be inside. It sobered her immediately, she just hoped either she had Bella's shield too or she was too far away for Eddie's mind reading. She decided to play how to interact with the Cullens by ear and if she couldn't get an in, she would let events run their course. She made a song play on repeat in hopes the repetition would keep Edward from noticing her too much.

The Swans walked into the main building and into the reception, they saw a woman sat behind a desk and walked over to her.

"Hello," greeted Addison as Bella's shyness over came her. "We are Addison and Bella Swan; this is our first day. We were told to come to reception as we aren't really sure where to go." The receptionist smiled warmly at us. She must have been in her late fifties, her now grey hair was streaked with remnants of brown, her green eyes twinkled as she exuded cheerfulness and friendliness.

"Of course, dears, the principle mentioned you two were starting today. Addison you are a senior yes?"

"Yes, ma'am" Addi smiled, the receptionist's positivity was infectious.

"Wonderful! Here is a map, your timetable and locker code. That must make you Isabella, the Junior. Well here is all of your things. Same as your sister. If either have you have questions just come and find me right… here." She pointed to where reception was on the map. The sisters soon separated each to find their homeroom, promising to find each other before lunch.

Walking into the classroom Addi walked over to her teacher, not before noticing a very very tall and muscled man sitting in the back of the class on his own. The rest of the room was almost filled with students. So, the assumption was made that the students avoided him like they did the rest of the Cullens. It was probably for the best considering the whole vampire thing. But it was really everyone else who was missing out because Emmet was really just a teddy bear, and a funny one at that. Addi wondered if the Cullens minded the exclusion, it must become tiresome after a while. But maybe they found it amusing, who knew. Addi greeted her new teacher who proceeded to, much to Addi's annoyance, get the whole classes attention onto her and made her introduce herself.

"Um… Hello everyone… My name is Addison Swan, but people just call me Addi… I just moved here with my sister, Bella, from Arizona. We are living with our father. It's nice to meet you all." She smiled shyly and looked to her teacher who grinned.

"Wonderful Miss Swan, if you could go and sit with Mr Cullen. Mr Cullen if you could wave so Miss Swan…" Emmet waved at me, a wide goofy grin covering his face. "Yes… excellent Miss Swan if you could." Addi walked over and sat next to Emmet who grinned and looked back to what he was doing in a notebook.

The teacher began to talk about it being a new semester or year or… Addi didn't know… something American term that was probably important to everyone else. However, this was an amazing chance to strike up a conversation with a Cullen. But this, dream or not, required stealth and finesse. She had to talk to Emmet and seem friendly, maybe make him laugh. Finesse… Stealth… Finesse…Stealth. She had this.

"So…Mr Cullen… I was never actually told your first name." Addison looked at him curiously, hoping he would answer. His typical grin covered his face.

"Cullen. Emmet Cullen. Welcome to Forks Miss Swan." Addi grinned at the Bond reference before cheekily replying,

"That wasn't very smooth, I pity your Bond girl. And Miss Swan? Come on Mr Cullen I thought we were friends." He guffawed at her response, drawing the attention of a couple of students sitting around them.

"I wouldn't let my Bond girl hear you say that. After laughing her ass off at me she may just attack you, Addi…" The emphasis on her name was accompanied by a friendly wink. "I thought we were besties now too! To think you said we were just measly friends!" He put on a very exaggerated pout and Addi laughed.

"Well I don't know you too well yet Emmy so we will see about the bestie thing later. Wanna play twenty questions, that'll speed up the 'are you cool enough to be my bestie' test?" Some how Emmet manage to further exaggerate the offended look on his face whilst Addi kept smiling at him.

"You mean I have to pass a test? That's a bit much Addi, you better be worth it. I wanna ask first… What's your favourite animal?" Addi joined in with the fake expression with offence at the test jibe. If this was a dream, she was glad she was having it, it was always nice to be around positive people.

"It's a snake Emmy, because they are cute and Slytherin pride!" Addi grinned and Emmet gasped.

"A slimy snake! This is Gryffindor territory!" Addi laughed and patted his shoulder.

"Okay Gryffindork. If you are so brave, what's your favourite bear?" Emmet looked so caught off guard that if it were possibly Addi was sure he would choke on the air he at just quickly inhaled.

Before he could recover from his shock the bell rang and Addi ran off to her class. She made sure she had a song going around in her head in case she went anywhere near the mind reader, she wasn't prepared to take the chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to SM or someone else if it's a reference. My English self has tried to understand your whack timetable, but I've given myself a migraine. So, we aint doing that.

Addison made her way to the first class of the day which was English with Mr Berty. She was in a good mood after spending the first part of the morning getting to know Emmet, an opportunity she never thought she would have. It was a very strange situation to be in, however, Emmet's infectious positivity had helped her worry and fear of somehow being in a book. Having someone who was able to make her laugh despite her discomfort and fear at the situation she was in reassured her greatly. If there was laughter then there was positivity, and with positivity came hope. So, with a smile Addison approach Mr Berty.

"Hello there, sir. My name is Addison Swan. This is my first day, its nice to meet you." The man stared at her for a few seconds, as if appraising her. She felt nerves creep in as the man continued to stare trying to judge her character. She almost sighed in relief when he spoke.

"Hello, Miss Swan. We will be studying Frankenstein this semester; I have a copy for you here and there is an empty seat just… there." He pointed out a seat whilst handing over a copy of the book. Addison thanked him and walked to her desk, trying not to make it seem like she was running away. She sat down and placed the book on her desk before pulling out a notebook and pen then started doodling unconsciously. She hardly noticed as more students trickled into the room, picking up a copy of the book on their way in. She also didn't notice anyone sit next to her and the beginning of Mr Berty's lecture on Frankenstein, its context and the life of Mary Bysshe Shelley. She only snapped out of her thoughts when there was a tap on her shoulder.

"…H-hello?" She wished that the stutter had gone unnoticed by the blonde sitting to her left who sent her a golden eyed glare. She was gorgeous, her hair fell in perfect waves framing her pale, angelic face. It was all Addison could do to not stare at the ridiculously beautiful Rosalie Hale. Of course, she should've seen it coming, her, her boyfriend and 'twin' were seniors after all. But still she was caught of guard not just by her being there but by her other worldly beauty.

"Were you listening at all?" Rosalie snapped, obviously unimpressed with Addison's lack of attention.

"I'm sorry. I was in my own world."

"Well that's clear."

Addison just smiled at the girl before introducing herself. "I'm Addison Swan. My sister and I just moved here. What's going on? And I'm sorry but I don't know your name." Rosalie sighed.

"I'm Rosalie Hale… a pleasure I'm sure. Mr Berty said we have to work together with the person next to us for the remainder of the lesson and begin to design a presentation on the history and literary importance of Frankenstein." The vampire snapped. Addison looked down, trying to look abashed but instead trying to remember Rosalie's interests and hopefully find a way to melt the ice queen. What did she like aside from Emmet and by the looks of her, clothes? Her mind went back to the parking lot where she remembered seeing Rosalie's car. That was it! Dearest Rosie loved cars!

"Ah I see. Well if we begin to plan out now then we can meet after school and get it done. And hopefully you can tell me about your gorgeous car as we do it. It is such a nice car, I bet you take great care of it." Really, Addison had no idea about cars apart from 'cars go fast, don't kill people.' She was the kind of person that when asked about a type of car and what kind of car it was, she would reply with the colour of the car instead of the make. She knew what a mini was but that was about it. Surprise flickered briefly across the other girls face at the comments about her car, but the glare soon came back.

"How do you know which car is mine. I don't remember seeing you in the parking lot."

"Well I heard some other people talking about the bright red car in the parking lot and how cool it was. Well their words not mine. But I remember seeing it, of course how could I miss it. Now I don't know a lot about cars, but I'd be an idiot to not see what a great car that is." Thankfully, a small smile passed over Rosalie's face and the girls spent the remainder of the lesson talking about what they would do for their presentation. Addison secretly hoped that by the due date the vampires knew she knew about them, she would then be able to talk to Carlisle about Frankenstein. After all he was alive when the book was published in 1818, so maybe he had some insight in to people's reactions to it.

When the bell rang Addison waved at Rosalie and moved on to her next classes, gym and math. Both classes passed rather uneventfully, Addison not being particularly athletic. She was a very smart girl but since the age of thirteen until quite recently Addison had a lot of time out of school due to her depression and anxiety, this lead to her being quite behind her peers in more academic classes. She wasn't failing, but she wasn't exactly in the top half of the class either. Which didn't bother her too much. She was getting to be a happier person day by day, if she passed her exams that was enough. No matter the grade if it was a pass, she would be happy.

She had spent a lot of the time in gym and math trying to work out what to do about Edward. Unlike the rest of the Cullens she couldn't act on instinct around him because there was a chance that he would hear her thoughts. It was going to be a dangerous game to play and the chance that she would get found out were astronomically high. But what other choice did she have, she would have to come clean soon but preferably it would be to Jasper first and after Edward got together with Bella. Addison just prayed that the decision to find out if Edward could read her mind wasn't one that Alice would see. A plus side to reacting to each Cullen on instinct when confronted with them was that there was a low chance Alice would see it.

By the time lunch had rolled around Addison had a plan. Think of something funny that Edward would react to, something she could keep as a mantra going round in her head so when he gave a reaction to it she would notice but still be able to keep the main thought in the front of her mind. She found Bella in the cafeteria, so she went to sit with her and her friends. Introductions were made, Addison was introduced to Jessica, Angela, Mike and Tyler. She talked with them about trivial things like life in Arizona and what the move was like, but mostly she was keeping an ear out for when the conversation turned to the Cullens as she knew it would. It didn't take long before the conversation was turned to the Cullens as they walked into the cafeteria. Addison started to picture Emmet in a tutu and had the words Emmet in a tutu Emmet in a tutu going around in her head.

She faintly heard Bella and Jessica talking.

"Who are they" Bella asked quietly. Jessica and Angela looked over to the door to the cafeteria and saw the Cullen 'siblings' walking towards the door. They bent their heads together almost and explained in low voices.

"The Cullens."

"They're doctor and Mrs Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska, like, a few years ago."

"They kind of keep to themselves."

"Yeah cause they are all together. Like, together, together. The blonde girl, that's Rosalie. And the big dark-haired guy Emmet, they're, like, a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal." Jessica explained, said explanation was now leaning more towards gossip but its just the kind of person she was Addison supposed. Of course, she not only knew this, but she had met them both already. As they walked past Emmet grinned at her, but the other girls were too busy gossiping to really pay attention. They had already focused on the next two people to walk in.

"And okay the little dark-haired girl's Alice, she's really weird." Addison saw a little smile flash on Alice's face. But she could've sworn they were meant to be holding hands and Jasper was meant to of spun her around or some shit… weird. "She was with Jasper, the blond one who looks like he's in pain. There's a rumour going around that they broke up, because they aren't holding hands and the like anymore and no one has seen them kiss. Lauren swears that she heard them arguing once, something about it being the right thing to do and how there was going to be someone who could make him much happier than she could…"

Jessica kept talking but Addison had frozen. She would have to think about it later because Edward was coming in a few seconds. But she could feel panic rising. Already something was different, what if Alice and Jasper weren't the only people whose lives were different from the original… less real… twilight…

Emmet in a tutu. Emmet in a tutu. Emmet in a tutu. Emmet in a tutu.

"That's Edward Cullen. He's totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently nobody here's good enough for him. Like I care, ya know." A small smirk crossed his face, but he kept walking. Addison knew he did that in the film, so it was certain that was about her thoughts of Emmet in a tutu. He had just walked past Addison when his steps faltered minutely, and a grin came over his face. She watched out of the corner of her eye.

Emmet in a tutu. Emmet in a tutu.

Edward continued to walk to his family, he spoke to them quietly and immediately the sound of laughter, especially Emmet's filled the room.

Emmet in a tutu. Emmet in a tutu.

Addison turned to Bella.

"Hey Bells, I'm gonna go and find my next class. Have a good day and I'll meet you in the lot." She hugged her sister and left before Bella had time to respond to what she had said.

Addison walked quickly to the other end of the school building so she could process what she learned without the risk of Edward getting wind of what she was thinking. One, Edward could hear her thoughts. Problem. That meant she would have to avoid him until it was time for her to come clean. She didn't think she would be able to keep Edward out for loads of time. She was now on even more of a deadline. Great, just great.

Two, Alice and Jasper had broken up. That was… if she was being honest with herself, she didn't know how to process that. Alice had obviously seen something she hadn't in the books. But what could it have been? What was so important that lead to Alice breaking up with Jasper. Obviously, the books had never covered the true depth of their relationship apart from in Eclipse where Jasper had told Bella about his past and touched on how he met Alice. Granted that wasn't a lot to go on but they had still seemed so close and so in love. Their breakup had rattled Addison severely.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You know the drill

* * *

Time passed, as it does. Addison met up with Rosalie on Thursdays to work on their project which was going well. They had talked about Rosalie's car as they worked, which after a few weeks lead them to talk about their other interests as friends would. Well, as good friends as a vampire and human could be. When the subject of family was breached Rosalie would often change the topic and we would be back to talking about the project or her car. Naturally, one of her favourite subjects was Emmet and as he and Addison had grown close over their game of twenty questions in homeroom she would be able to contribute to her tales of him. Sometimes he would come and join the girls in the library, but it wouldn't last long. His loud personality was not exactly made for a library environment. He had been kicked out more than once, almost bringing Rosalie and Addison with him due to how loudly he regaled Rosalie of stories of what the other girl had told him in twenty questions.

* * *

_Rosalie and Addison had just arrived at the library and sat down. They began to talk about the project, but they didn't get too far before they were interrupted by a deep booming voice.__"Rosie! My darling love! And Addi! My bestie in the whole world! It's my lucky day!" Emmet threw his arms around them, by now that was a usual occurrence, so Addison didn't flinch from the coldness of his touch. Instead she turned to the newly dubbed 'Rosie' and mouthed,__"Rosie?" at the same time Rosalie looked at Addison mouthing,__"Addi?"__Emmet's booming laugh continued to fill the room at the girl's obvious curiosity.__"Haven't my favourite girls told each other their nicknames? How horrid! Well my darling Rosie why haven't you told my bestie Addi your beautiful nickname? And Addi darling why does my lovely Rosie not know to call you Addi! You told everyone in home room!" The librarian hushed Emmet and Rosalie buried her face in her hands, sighing.__"I haven't told her because I wasn't planning on telling anyone that! I said it because I was nervous which I've told you a hundred times." Addison snapped at the large man. Rosalie patted the other girls arm in sympathy. As much as she loved her husband his company was very… full on.__"Anyways, Rosie, has Addi told you why she has an English accent?" Addi groaned and took over from Rosalie by hiding her face in her hands. Rosalie looked at Emmet curiously and asked why. Emmet began the story of how she had grown up watching Doctor Who and had managed to pick up the accent. He had asked her in one of their many games of twenty questions why her accent 'was all funny?' Addi had panicked and blamed doctor who. She then panicked more when she realised New Who didn't start until later that year and she knew nothing about classic who other than jelly babies. Luckily Emmet didn't ask any questions, unlucky he fell on his ass laughing. He still hadn't let it go and took every opportunity to remind Addi of it. She doubted she would live it down, even when they found out the truth about where she came from. He would then just laugh because of the excuse she thought of.__Rosalie too found it funny, but what they both found funnier was Emmet running from the library after the librarian came over and glared at him. They continued the English project and were just wrapping up when Addi looked down and spoke to Rosalie.__"You know… Rosalie… you can call me Addi too… if you want…" Addi trailed off nervously, she eventually looked up to find Rosalie smiling at her.__"Okay Addi, you can call me Rose if you want. But if you call me Rosie, we are off first name basis completely." Addi smiled back at Rose.__"Thank you Rose! I hope we can continue to meet up after we are done with this." Rose smiled but didn't answer which the other girl suspected would happen, of course Rose wouldn't make any promises to spend time with a human. It would risk the family becoming exposed, Addison understood that and knew it would change one day. But it was still saddening._

* * *

As Addi was spending time with Rose and catching up on her studies, Bella's relationship with Edward progressed. Of course, it had been terrifying when she had almost been crushed by a van, but Addi knew that Edward would be there. She also knew not to be near the truck after school because of the ice on the road, after all that was a large contributor to why the van went out of control in the first place. The other part of her, the part with the memories of being Bella's older sister was constantly worrying over the girl. Bella had still gotten hurt by the van incident and as any good sister would, she could see that Bella clearly had a large crush on Edward Cullen.

It made Addison angry because she knew Bella would get hurt soon unless she stepped in soon. Also, she was annoyed that she had to leave the house when Edward was over (also known as being in Bella's room when she was asleep. Creepy basterd.) She would tell Charlie that she was going out for a drive and would be back by morning, he accepted it if she answered her phone of Charlie called. Which he did. A lot.

Charlie worried that Addi's depression was declining as she would always get Charlie or her mother depending where she was to take her on a drive when she was feeling bad. And whilst her mental health wasn't brilliant which the stress certainly didn't help with, she repeatedly assured Charlie that she was okay and just liked the alone time after being around people all day. After a while Charlie accepted her answer and left her to it, calling her less often as his trust that she was okay grew.

* * *

It was hard for Addison to navigate each day, instead she had to work with important events. She knew that Bella noticed his speed, Jacob told her about The Cold Ones, she met him in Port Angeles and the next day they got together. She had been keeping a timeline written down and hidden in one of the books on her bookshelves. Hopefully if anyone were to come looking her scent would cover the entire room so no one would be drawn to that book by a scent trail. As the time passed Addi got more anxious that Edward would read her mind and find out everything but at the same time she knew that the lion would soon fall in love with the lamb. Not long to go.

In fact, that night Bella had gone to Port Angeles with Jessica and Angela to look at prom dresses. Addi knew what was coming and worried for her sister. Of course, she knew Bella would be safe from those men thanks to Edward, but the thought of how close it came and what could've happened if that part of the book was wrong too was terrifying to her. It was a confusing situation. Bella was her sister, but she wasn't. Addi cared for her like a sister would, she loved her and wanted to keep her safe. Unfortunately, the best way to do that was to let events run their course for a little while longer yet.

As for the difference between the books and what was happening around her, the only difference was the relationship between Alice and Jasper. It was no longer a rumour as they had both confirmed it, but whenever they were in public, they were attached at the hip almost. Addi was still unsure and worried as to why. Of course, no one could really take anything Lauren said at face value, however Alice had apparently sounded very certain of herself when she said there was someone better for him coming. It still couldn't have been easy on either of them, they were together for sixty years after all. That was a long relationship and for it to end so suddenly must have been heart-breaking. Thankfully, it didn't seem to have a large impact on the timeline of everything.

That night, Bella refused dinner and instead went straight to her room. Addi knew that her sister would be researching The Cold Ones from the Quileute's legends. The next morning Bella would confront Edward. The next morning Addi could stop hiding who she was, and that was a large weight off her shoulders. Of course, there was still the risk that Alice would see any decisions being made that night so Addi was sure not to make any definite decisions until then. But still Addi was tingling with excitement, the kind of excitement you get before a big event you've been looking forward to for months. That kind of nervousness mixed with overwhelming happiness. It was a cocktail of emotion which Jasper was lucky he wasn't around for. Addi would check in on Bella every hour or so and it was at about two AM that Bella was finally asleep. It was assumed that the younger Swan had concluded to confront Edward.

* * *

The drive to school was awkward and tension filled. When Bella finally pulled into the school's parking lot Addi put her hand over her sister's and gave her a small, comforting smile. Bella didn't respond, instead she got out of the truck and began to walk over to the forest that laid behind it. She only looked forward but walked right passed Edward and into the forest. It was time. Addi got out of the truck and walked into school, hoping beyond hope everything went okay with her sister and Eddie. Thankfully she knew that said vampire wouldn't be in school that day so she was free to act and think how she pleased without risking being discovered.

But speaking of discovery, she was ready to come clean with the Cullens, and she would be seeing three of them today. Emmet in home room, Rosalie in first lesson and Jasper in sixth. She had history with the newest Cullen but was yet to make contact. They sat at opposite ends of the room, he kept quiet and to himself. No one dared come near Jasper as not only was he a Cullen but he also gave off a vibe that people feared, unlike the rest of his adoptive family who blended in with people, Jasper didn't hide the fact that he was the predator not the prey. People feared him. They were right too, of course. Jasper was a vampire and his natural food source was human blood, and whilst he may live on the blood of animals he was designed in every way to lure humans to him.

As Addi walked into homeroom she saw Emmet waving and grinning at her. She smiled and bounced over to him. They always made each other laugh and made homeroom fun for the other to be in. Their game of twenty questions had developed into 'just questions' as the twenty mark was surpassed in the first week. All sorts of funny stories and random facts were exchanged between the friends and they had a bond which she only hoped would grow stronger when the they both revealed their own secrets. Now that Eddie and Bella were pretty much together it was time for her to reveal herself too.

"Emmy bear! Are we playing our game today?" Emmet nodded like an overly excited child but when Addi's expression turned from innocent excitement to seriousness the man's grin fell slightly. Addi ignored the change in expression and sat next to him. Looking him in the eye she continued to speak. "This is a hard question to ask, I must ask that you don't tell anyone what I'm about to ask you. I will meet you and the others by Rosalie's car after school?" He nodded, looking worried and slightly angry. "So, Emmet, what does a grizzly bear taste like?" He froze, a shocked expression coming over his face. A few seconds of silence passed before it turned into one of panicked confusion.

"W-what do you mean A-Addi… how would I know what a grizzly bear t-tastes like?" Fear was radiating off of Emmet in waves, she just continued to stare into his golden eye and raised her eyebrows.

"I know you know what it tastes like Emmet." A low growl emitted from his throat, too low for anyone else in the room to hear. His eyes turned black from his anger and a glare took over his face. Still, Addi did not move away, nor cower, nor flinch nor take her eyes off of his.

"How could you possibly know? Who have you told?" He was lucky that no one heard his demanding questions, his voice got slightly louder with each question.

"I've known since before I even met any of you. Don't worry yourself I haven't told anyone. Now don't you worry and keep it to yourself. I'm sure Alice has seen my decision to tell you all. Obviously, I won't see Alice and Edward because they are in the grade below us but they are both gifted. Alice will see my decisions and Eddie will read someone's mind about it all. Yes, I know about that. Does being in a tutu ring any bells? So, keep it to yourself for now, the rest of the family will know by the end of the day." Emmet was now just gaping at her and she grinned at him. "I hope we can still be friends after all this Emmy bear." The bell rang so Addi hugged the vampire and left before he snapped out of his shock.

* * *

She made her way to her English lesson in which she would talk to Rose. This would be the hardest talk out of all of them because of Rose's general dislike for humans and her displeasure when Bella had found out in the books was well known. Until Bella got pregnant that was… that was weird to think about… her baby sister getting pregnant… having sex… gross. She walked into the English class and sat down next to Rose. She let the lesson go along, the class was spending the first part reading a couple of chapters of Frankenstein. The projects were due in the day after the book was finished, said project had already been completed by Addi and Rose but that was just a good thing for them. It was ten minutes before the lesson ended when Addi spoke to Rose.

"Rose. I know who you are. I know what you are. I can't explain yet but by the end of the day you will know how I know. Call it a gift, like Alice's." She glared at Addi. What was it with these two and glaring at her?

"How dare you. You don't know a thing about me. How could you possibly know what I am and what I… what do you mean like Alice?"

"You know what I mean, Rose. And I will tell you everything. I've already talked to Emmet and I will meet you and your siblings by your car after school. I will explain more then. But I promise I have not and will not reveal your secret to anyone. Not even Bella. I must ask you the same. Don't talk about what I've told you until after school, I need to tell your siblings individually." Both girls stayed quiet until they could leave the room, Addi being able to do nothing for Rose yet and Rose silently fuming… well almost silent. Like her mate she was emitting a quiet growl.

* * *

Gym and Math passed quietly as they always did for Addi. She doubted it was the same for Emmet and Rose. No doubt each was silently pondering what she had said. Wondering how she knew and how much she knew. And they were probably curious as to what she was going to tell them after school. Lunch came around and as Addi suspected neither Edward nor Bella were anywhere to be seen in the cafeteria. She didn't stick around to sit with anyone or, worse, be accosted by any Cullens.

Instead she went to the library to try and hide out. Well... hiding out wouldn't work too well as the vampires could just follow her scent. Hopefully they wouldn't. Towards the end of lunch Addi made her way towards her history class where she would try and talk to Jasper, who she was yet to meet. She hoped that with him being an empath he would sense her honesty and nerves about the situation she had somehow found herself in. The class began and the usual things such as attendance were done. The teacher turned to the board and starting talking.

"Afternoon everyone. Today we are beginning the next time period we have to learn about. Today we will be talking about the civil war..." Addi inwardly cheered as she knew this created an opening to talk to Jasper, after all he was the youngest major in the Texas calvary. It was impossible for him to be bad at this topic.

"You will be choosing a partner to work with and throughout the next few weeks you will be assigned tasks to complete with eachother. So if you could collect your things and find someone you don't sit next to to work with..."

Addi didnt think that the announcement could of gone any better for her and what she needed to accomplish in that lesson. As she looked around the room she saw people partnering up, however no one had dared to approach the class' very own cowboy. Grabbing her things she moved to the back corner of the room, where Jasped was sat unmoving.

Addi gestured at the seat next to him and asked,

"May I?" the blond said nothing, but nodded stiffly. Addi felt relief wash over her as she sat. Looking around every other student had a partner and was now sat with them. As the teacher began to speak Addi felt nerves bubbling up in her. She knew what she wanted to say but was nervous. Sadly, she couldn't think of another way of approaching the empath.She took a deep breath and spoke in a low voice.

_"Hello Major Whitlock."_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If I owned this id be so much richer.

For some reason when I post the bold/italic shit dont show up... if anyone knows how to fix please PM me

Jasper POV

The semester had begun a few short weeks ago. Being around humans was always difficult for Jasper, it had been even more difficult without his Alice by his side. Of course, without the same upbringing, if it could be called that, as his siblings he found the thirst a lot more difficult to manage. The majority had only slipped a few times, Rosalie drank from some human men for revenge, Edward had had a rebellious phase where he drank from humans. Only Carlisle had never drank from a human. Jasper had spent roughly eighty years drinking from humans often to satiate his and his new-borns bloodlust. Therefore, the addicting taste of human blood and human's scent was maddeningly difficult to deal with. Since the breakup he had been isolating himself from the family.

At first, he would still sit with them, however, after a time he stopped sitting with them and instead would spend the lunch hour just walking around the school building. He felt lost without the support and love he got from Alice, and whilst the family tried to stay neutral, he could more often than not feel the pity from them, so he stopped being around them.

Jasper now had his own room at the Cullen house. The room had enough room for his vast collection of history books and diaries from both his human and vampire life, he had a desk to work at and so he had somewhere to write his diaries and read his books. Jasper had also requested that Esme put a bed in his room, he wasn't sure why he felt he needed it, only that one day he would need it. He had moved out of the room he and Alice had shared when she told him of her vision that meant they needed to break up and in doing so broke his no longer beating heart. Thankfully she had taken him out into the forest to tell him, if she had not was likely that the Cullen house would not be still standing. Alice's reason for the breakup had been so unspecific that The Major felt it necessary to make an appearance to try and protect Jasper from the hurt he was feeling. Essentially that was The Major's job and why he had become separate from Jasper's mind in the first place. He was created in the middle of one of the worst battles Maria had ever sent him into, he protected Jasper from the damage that was done by himself. The Major saw himself as Jasper's protector, hence making a brief appearance when Alice left Jasper.

Unfortunately, one of the humans had overheard one of his and Alice's fights and since then rumours had flown around. As well as feeling the constant curiosity from the students Jasper had also had to put up with many humans coming up to them, well Alice… they feared him, and ask if the rumours were true. By the fifth person the seer had given in and said that they had in fact broken up. After the rumours were confirmed he had to sit through humans constantly projecting emotions towards Alice and him. Alice had lust, interest and in a few strange cases love projected at her. He got pity and fear projected at him. It was very tiresome but there wasn't much he could do about it other than try and avoid people.

So for months now Jasper had been a social recluse, he couldn't deal with the constant emotional bombardment from the students and worse than that was Edward's love and bloodlust towards the new human girl. With the way he was acting Jasper didn't think it would be long before they started dating, the girl got killed or she found out about the family of vampires. With that possibility Jasper had started having The Major whisper battle plans in his head, in case the human girl exposed them. The strange thing about the human girl was that her emotions weren't clear for him to read, they were fuzzy and faint.

Months progressed since the breakup and the fights became less often as Jasper both accepted the fact the Alice had seen something that lead to them having to break up. He didn't understand completely why that was, because he had not decided about any other girl and he was sure that he wouldn't. But Alice was determined that when he met the girl, he would make the decision subconsciously. It also helped that he was staying far away from his family, the less pity he felt from others meant he was more able to process his own feelings without anybody else's being muddled in with his.

Emmet and Rose started spending time with him after a couple of months. Initially they had given him his space but eventually they knew that he needed them, which he did. They didn't pity him at that time, they had realised that that particular emotion had only made him feel worse. So instead they spent time with him as they did before. He and Emmet would sit playing video games, most of which he won leading Emmet to use vampire strength and crush one thing or another. Rosalie and he wouldn't do anything specific, just doing their own thing whilst sitting together was enough for them. After decades of being Jasper's 'twin' Rose understood him better than almost anyone, Peter and Char excluded. He saw Rose and Emmet as siblings as they did him. Of course, whilst the Cullen coven all posed as a family it didn't mean they were all as close as that.

It was on one particular day when Jasper's world had shifted to the stranger side of things, and for a vampire, especially one with his past, that was very strange. The day started out ordinarily enough. He, Rose and Emmet drove to school whilst Alice went in Edward's car. They arrived in time to see Edward walking into the forest just behind the human girl he had been infatuated with since she joined the school. Rose and Jasper sighed, already having an idea of how it would end. The girl knew their secret and she and Edward would probably be dating by the end of the day.

Jasper and Emmet had gym first period and immediately Jasper noticed the other vampires' strange behaviour. When he asked what was going on Emmet denied everything, saying he was fine, nothing had happened, and that Jasper had nothing to worry about. He sighed but couldn't do anything so instead they continued watching all the other kids play basketball for an hour as Emmet radiated shock, concern and a mild amount of anger.

During third lesson, which he shared with Rosalie he noticed the same emotions. He sighed.

"What is going on Rose? Because both you and Emmet have a strange lot of emotions coming off you and I can't work out why. You were both fine this morning, if a little disgruntled at Edward's human." Jasper spoke to low and too fast for any humans to notice, but Rose's vampire hearing let her pick up every word.

"I can't tell you Jas, not yet. I just cant. Believe me when I say I want to. But if it helps you will know soon. By the end of the day apparently." Rose was emanating sorrow along with the same emotions as her husband and Jasper knew he wouldn't get more than that. She was a very stubborn woman, and if she was right, he would know by the end of the day. The use of her word 'apparently' spiked his curiosity, was someone holding information over his siblings? He could only wait and see.

When lunch came Jasper chose to sit in the canteen with his siblings for the first time in a while. It was the four of them, Edward was still out with his human girl. Rosalie and Emmet were continuously sharing glances between themselves, no doubt silently communicating about whatever had happened that morning. Alice was grinning at them, no doubt she already knows what happened. Damn that seer pixie. Jasper tried not to let The Major loose, they were both pissed off. Whatever was going on was clearly important and therefor he should know exactly what was going on. He could still feel the anxiety from both his siblings, and it was worrying and annoying him. Despite Rose saying he would know soon he was so concerned for their safety and the family's.

The Major was still whispering in his head. He was complaining about the situation that they had found themselves in. The Major detested being out of the loop, especially when there was potential danger. The only thing keeping him from going 'Major mode' as his captain often put it, was the fact that they were in a building full of human children and he knew how much draining all of them would upset Jasper. The other thing he noticed was that a particular scent was missing from the cafeteria. This scent wasn't of food, it was one of comfort and…homeness. It was one of those things you don't notice until it's gone. The more he thought about the scent that was now missing he remembered the same feelings that the scent accompanied. He remembered it being in one of his classes… history. That was his next lesson so he would try and find the person with the wonderful scent that was now missing. Of course, he hadn't paid enough attention to know which students were missing, aside from Edward and his human. He didn't know the person by sight so he would have to be breathing throughout history to find the human. Thankfully no one sat next to him so he wouldn't have to put up with any specific scent right under his nose.

As he walked to history, he caught the scent that until then he hadn't noticed until that day. It was coming from the hallway that lead to the library, it trailed into his history classroom as he suspected it would. As the scent grew stronger and he was more focused on it he had to repress a purr that was building in his chest. He tried to repress the urge to run up to every human in the room and find out which one had that enticing scent. Instead he went and sat at his desk in the back of the room. He had a lot of things to think about. Number one, Emmet, Rose and Alice were hiding something, something bad judging by the former two's reaction. However, Alice's reaction gave the opposite impression. She seemed excited for whatever it was that Rose and Emmet knew, and he didn't. Whatever it was Jasper was determined to know. Jasper could hear the teacher talking and explaining what they were meant to be doing, but he paid it no mind. Instead he focused on problem two. That scent that the Major had made him notice was becoming irritating. He couldn't find what specific human it was coming from; he knew that the human was in the front half of the room but past that Jasper couldn't locate the scent. It wasn't the scent of food, in fact the thought of eating this particular human made him feel disgusted with himself.

"You will be choosing a partner to work with and throughout the next few weeks you will be assigned tasks to complete with each other. So, if you could collect your things and find someone you don't sit next to work with." Jasper sighed at the teacher's words. Hopefully everyone else would partner up and let me work on whatever the hell he was planning on making his students do. If he needed to he could just prove his civil war knowledge, of which he had quite a bit, and hope the teacher would let him not partner up. Jasper kept his head down, hoping no student would come up to him and ask to work with him. He was wrong. There was a human walking up to him, he held his breath as she asked,

"May I…?" she gestured to the seat next to Jasper and he nodded stiffly. He didn't look at the girl, instead choosing to keep his head down and not speak to her or smell her just in case he lost control of his bloodlust. Their history teacher was droning on about the civil war and the multiple reasons why it began. He felt nerves radiating off of the human girl, he suspected it was because she was scared of him. As she should be, she was the pray and she was the hunter. Strangely enough he also felt a large amount of guilt coming off of the girl, he couldn't understand why. His golden eyes flicked to the girl when she took a large deep breath in and spoke.

"Hello Major Whitlock."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight I woulda written more about Jasper, Carlisle and the Volturi. Credit to IDreamOfEddie for Peter's Knower, Petrichor means the smell of dust after rain.**

**Jasper POV**

He froze. How else could he have reacted. A human had just addressed him in a way that no human could've in a hundred years at least. Surely, she couldn't know, it would be impossible… right? The only people who knew about his days as Major Whitlock were vampires, surely there was no way that someone had exposed the secret to the human girl, whoever she was. If someone had she would've thought about it when she had seen the family of vampires, instead Edward had told them she was thinking about Emmet in a tutu. That was a weird thing to be thinking of, and it had certainly gotten a reaction out of the Cullen clan. There was no way… unless… was it possible that the girl was thinking of such a strange thought, knowing about the mind reader?

It wouldn't seem possible under usual circumstances, however, since she had spoken to him usual circumstance no longer applied. But that begged the question, how did she know who he was. There were few vampires who knew about his past, fewer that would tell her and leave her alive. The only explanation Jasper could think of was that even held a small chance of being true was that she had somehow met Peter and Char. Peter's Knower may have let him know that the girl was important and told her about the Major. But that seemed unlikely. It wasn't like his Captain to tell people Jasper's secrets without said mans consent, having his Knower or not. Also, there was the fact that it was unlikely that the human girl had ever run in to his two friends.

The Major was snarling and growling inside his mind, but Jasper's hold on him remained tight. Letting The Major roam free in a room of humans stank of slaughter and exposure. It was hard to keep The Major inside his mind, leading Jasper to have to take a deep breath to focus his concentration. In doing so the scent of the human girl filled him and for some reason his inner beast calmed down at the scent. The girl smelt of petrichor, cedar trees and… home… not like Jasper would've expected a human to smell. She didn't smell like food at all, instead she smelt of comfort and warmth. Why was this human girl so confusing? Her words made her seem dangerous, like she could expose him whenever she wanted, but her scent told another story.

The teacher was droning on about the civil war, honestly the poor man was getting half of his facts wrong. Of course, that wasn't his fault, that was just what had survived the passage of time. Jasper was trying not to correct man every five minutes, whilst working out why the girl knew his true name and also trying to figure out why she didn't smell like food. He sometimes wasn't sure if having a vampire mind was a good thing or not, sure he could think about all these things at once, but he was getting the vampire equivalent of a migraine. Add in the general confusion radiating off of the not so smart children in the class and he was thoroughly frustrated. As was The Major. Not long now until the bell, after which he could interrogate the human girl without risking The Major getting loose in a classroom full of children.

Jasper began counting down the seconds until the bell rang, signalling the end of the day. When it was ten more seconds to go he threw all of his things into his bag, ready to leave. The girl, seeing the time, did the same and just before she finished the bell rang. The vampire turned to finally look the human in the eyes. Again he couldn't help a sharp inhale as gold eyes met light brown, he would swear that they sparkled more than his skin. They were beautiful. Jasper caught himself before he could be distracted by some humans eyes any longer, he grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her from the room. She made no sign of protest, not with her words, heartrate nor emotions. She seemed to go with him willingly.

Only when the two got to the parking lot did Jasper realize that his grip may be too tight for the fragile human to deal with, she may be injured if he did not loosen his grip. He did so grudgingly, there was a higher chance of getting information from the girl if he didn't hurt her. According to The Major, hurting the girl was always a good second option. For some reason his instincts screamed against him hurting her. What was it with this damn girl? Why didn't she smell like food? Why did he not want to hurt her? And how the fuck did she know who he was?

They kept walking, right up into the forest behind the school. He sensed Rose and Emmet's curiosity as he walked passed with the human girl and he could hear them following the vampire/human duo into the forest. Thankfully it was just those two and not Alice too, that was the last thing he wanted at that time. He had enough to deal with because of the recent development with the human, he didn't need his now ex girlfriend too. There was only so much he could take, even what was going on now was pushing him to the limit.

He dragged the girl further and further into the forest, she still showed no fear. Rose and Emmet were emanating concern for the human girl, they said nothing but their emotions shouted their protests loud and clear. Jasper paid them no mind, however, he did let go of the girl. Now they were away from the large groups of humans Jasper let go of his mental walls that kept The Major within. He broke free with a loud growl.

**Major POV**

He roared. It felt so good to be free from the mental cage he had been kept in. Of course, he didn't mind that he was kept within Jasper's mind, his whole purpose was to protect the man from harm. The Major was the warrior, split from Jasper Whitlock in the middle of one of the most horrific battles of The Southern Wars. He did the dirty work so Jasper's mind was protected from the horrors of war. Now his job was to find out who this girl was, what she knew and how. The girl slowly stood and met The Major's black eyes. A low growl emitted from his throat. The human's eyes widened, understanding flashed across her face before she dropped to her knees. She raised her hands in surrender and bared her neck to the angry vampire.

Usually this would be a stupid move for a human, baring ones neck to a vampire, an angry one at that, was asking for death. Begging for it at that. This human was lucky, she did not smell like food. She smelled like someone he had to protect at all costs, someone he couldn't hurt. It was smart of her to kneel as she did. For vampires it was a sign of submission. It was like she knew _exactly _who she was dealing with. Then she spoke.

"Major Whitlock… sir… I know you're angry and surprised by what I said… I told Rose and Em that I know this morning. I promised that I would explain… I can explain to you too." Her voice was like the sweetest song, so beautiful. It was enticing to both The Major and Jasper, who was listening in the back of The Major's mind. Her scent, her eyes and her voice were all so perfect that they almost completely captured them both. He wouldn't allow her to distract him so completely, he continue growling at the girl. He would not let his guard down in front of the human girl, not yet. He could sense the truth coming off of her, but there was a chance she was making herself feel that way so he would let his guard down. He wouldn't take that chance. He grabbed her neck and lifted her up to his eye level.

"Now you listen here, you will come with us. You wont be speakin less you spoken to by me or ma siblins. Don't think I wont hurt ya, cuz I will. You will get in the car and Rosalie will drive us to our house. Then you will answer all a our questions. Am I understood?" The Major's heavy Texan drawl laced his words, making it clear that this was in fact him and not Jasper. The Major had a deeper voice and a thicker accent than Jasper. His voice, whilst deep was not as deep as The Major's, the latter's voice was so deep that it was half words half growl. Jasper's accent too was strong, but because of his apparent young age it had more lightness around it as apposed to The Major's serious tone.

"Y-Yes sir. You are understood." The Major dropped the girl, only to grab her once again by the wrist and drag her to Rosalie's car. Once again Rose and Emmet followed, staying silent. They knew it was best to keep silent when the Major was around, only speak when spoken to and to follow his orders to the letter. Whilst they cared a lot for the weird human girl keeping on The Major's good side was important, as he was not injuring the girl they didn't feel the immediate need to step in.

When they made it to the school's parking lot it was empty apart from a few stragglers and teachers. A few people stared when they saw the Cullen siblings walk out from the woods, they quickly looked away when they saw the practically feral look on, what they thought, was Jasper's face. Pathetic humans. Whilst The Major understood why Jasper fed on animals it did not mean that he wasn't above humans, he was faster and stronger than any human could ever hope to be. Not to mention that they were his natural prey. Vampires were above humans in the food chain, that's just how it was.

They got to Rosalie's car and The Major began barking orders at vampire speed.

"Rosalie. You will be driving. Emmet you will be in the back with the human. I will be in front with Rosalie. Clear?" The two vampires nodded, but Emmet spoke.

"If I may, Major…" Emmet began, and The Major nodded before he continued. "Her name is Addison Swan, or Addi. She told us how she knows by asking me about grizzly bears. She flat out told Rose. Whoever she is, she said she will give us answers."

"Would it not be best to call Esme and Carlisle home? It saves us explaining multiple times. I have no doubt Alice has already seen her and Edward will hear her and our thoughts." Rosalie added to her husband's speech. The Major nodded.

"You get in the car. I will call them." Both vampires nodded, Emmet gave the now named Addison a small smile before opening the car door for her. Rosalie got in the driver's side and her engine roared to life. Meanwhile, The Major pulled out his phone and called Carlisle, he was sure Esme was already at the house. The older vampire would know, and if she wasn't the doctor could always call her.

"Carlisle. You need to come to the house immediately." The Major barked down the phone, from the tone and depth of his voice Carlisle should know exactly who he was speaking to. Whether or not the same voice carried over the phone was a different question.

"Jasper, is everything okay? What's going on?" Apparently, Carlisle couldn't tell.

"Not Jasper, you're speaking to The Major. Now you and you wife have to get home immediately. Coven meeting." He snapped down the phone, trying not to growl because that would definitely be noticed by the humans. Carlisle was quiet for a few seconds, no doubt as he processed who he was speaking to and therefor that something bad had happened to his family. Or as The Major said, his coven.

"Right… I will inform the hospital that there has been a family emergency." Carlisle sighed.

"Make sure Esme is at the house. We will be there in ten minutes." Before Carlisle could respond The Major hung up the phone and got into Rosalie's car, trying not to break the door in his anger at the situation the Cullen coven had been forced into. Fucking humans just couldn't keep their noses from where they didn't belong could they? He felt a burst of comfort and friendship coming from Emmet, when he looked behind him he saw Emmet's hand in Addison's and a small, nervous smile on his face which the human girl returned slowly.

The girl was a mystery, how had she managed to befriend Jasper's siblings in such a short amount of time? Emmet he could understand, the man was often compared to a large teddy bear and could be friends with anyone. Rosalie, however, he couldn't understand. The girl was ice for fuck sake, it had taken Jasper months to get close enough to the girl to have full conversation with her. It had taken years for the other man to earn the title of sibling from the other vampire. So, it was another mystery on how the girl had endeared herself to the Cullen siblings. As they sped along, he wondered if she also smelt like food to the other vampires.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

**AN: don't own shit.**

**Trigger Warnings; brief discussion of Rosalie and Royce, no details just reference. Sorry for no update, depression, illness and writers block. Have a snap account… do people still use that…If you want updates on how the story is going. IK some people use Facebook for that. It's for my fics only and is majorwhitlock. Edit, I fixed this chapter's dogshit ending**

**Onwards!**

**Addi POV**

The Major was outside the car on his phone, she assumed that he was speaking to Carlisle. Most likely it was too quiet for the humans in the lot to hear but she had no doubt that Rose and Emmet could hear every word he said. He looked pissed, so the people in the car kept quiet as nerves radiated through all of them. Everyone in the car knew not to mess with The Major, he could easily kill a vamp should he choose, a human would be as easy as snapping a twig. No one wanted to go against what he said and frankly it was in their best interests to do as he said. He didn't become The Major in Maria's Southern Army by being an idiot.

The slamming of the phone closing was audible even to Addi, God knows how the phone didn't break. The Major stalked around to the passenger side of the car and got in, once again slamming the door closed. Addi was sure of the two reasons the door didn't break; one, the humans would notice. Two, it wasn't his car, as pissed as The Major was, he wouldn't break the belongings of someone he liked and The Major liked Rose.

The drive to the Cullen mansion was silent, no one dared to talk and risk The Major's wrath. However, Emmet, bless him, reached out and held Addi's hand lightly and didn't let go until they reached the house. He was a god send. The only human in the car was nervous as all hell, but she knew that if she let the nerves fester the empath would pick up on it. She couldn't let him know how strong her emotions were. The Major was dangerous, sexy but dangerous… Woah… where did that come from? Addi knew that Jasper/The Major was an attractive man no doubt about that, but when her life was essentially in danger it was a bad time to be having any kind of thoughts like that about him.

The journey was quickly over and before the car had properly stopped Addi was being unbuckled and dragged out of the car. The Major was still out and still pissed. Great. It was unlikely that Jasper would make a reappearance until she had explained herself. The vampire dragged the human into the house and into the living room, closely followed by Rose and Emmet. The Major let go of Addi's arm yet continued to glare at her. She was surprised he had released her, but then it wasn't like she could run anywhere. She was surrounded by a few miles of forest, not to mention vampires were fast as fuck.

"Sit down, human. I have questions for you. However, I will wait for the Carlisle and Esme to arrive. This is their house after all. Then again, I'm sure ya already knew all about that. didn't ya, human?" The Major said snidely. Addi made her way over to the nearest couch, Emmet came over and sat next to her whilst Rose sat the other side of him. It felt good that they were supporting her like this, despite now calling into question everything they thought they knew about they knew about the human girl. They had spent time with her, not the three of them but on their own in class or homeroom. Addi and Rose would talk about their lives with their families, rarely would their conversations lead into anything about their lives before they each moved to Forks but if it did it was always unspecific. Neither girl minded, instead talking about the other people in their school and in Rose's case, relationships. Addi had hinted that she had been in a few before but never more than that, Rose never pushed. They both just enjoyed sitting in their conversations instead of doing classwork.

Emmet loved Addi's sense of humor. He loved the time they spent together laughing and joking in homeroom. Their game of twenty question had led to stories of embarrassing childhood moments, silly secrets and a lot of bonding for the human and vamp duo. To Emmet, it didn't matter where the girl came from or what her story was, if she wanted to hurt them, she would have done it already by exposing them. But she hadn't. He wondered why The Major hadn't thought about that yet, perhaps it was how she approached him. Maybe he was planning to get the information from her by using scare tactics. Strangely enough Addi didn't look to be nervous, her face was free of any emotions and she seemed calm. Like she knew she would be okay.

It didn't take more than five minutes before Esme and Carlisle walked into the room, staring at the new human girl questioningly. They thought that the only human who would be around their home would be Edward's new human, Bella, but this wasn't her. Granted they both had the brown hair, although this girls was lighter, dark chocolate eyes and heart shaped face. Carlisle recognised this as the oldest daughter of Chief Swan, she had accompanied her sister to the hospital after the van incident, as the family had dubbed it, and the good doctor had met her there. Esme had never seen this particular human, Carlisle told her that The Major was here and assumed this human was the reason why, so she didn't approach her just yet.

"Carlisle, Esme, I called you here because this human knows about what we are. No one in the family told her and yet she knew things about Emmet and I that are deeper than just the fact of us being vampires." There was a sharp hiss like sound from the two new vampires, but they said nothing so The Major continued. "She knows about Emmet's preference for grizzly bears and she addressed me as Major Whitlock the first time she spoke to me. I called you both here because you are the coven leader and the leader's mate, it is only respectful that I do. So… would you like to ask the questions, or shall I?"

Carlisle and Esme appeared surprised, but then who wouldn't be. A random human had essentially waltzed into their lives somehow knowing all about them. If the Volturi found out they would be in some serious trouble, what with both Swan sisters knowing the truth. Addi was only surprised that The Major knew what she had said to Emmet, perhaps Emmet told him at vamp speed on the drive over to the mansion. Carlisle was the first out of the mated pair to shake off his shock, so he spoke up.

"Why don't I ask the questions, Major, and if you have anything you wanted to ask you can whenever you choose." The Major nodded but unlike the Cullen parents, who moved to sit on one of the love seats, he remained standing in front of the Addi. Before Carlisle could open his mouth, she decided it would be best to cut in, ignoring the low growl from The Major.

"If I may, Doctor Cullen, it would just be easier if I told you what I know, then you can ask me for clarification when I'm done. It's a complicated and rather unbelievable story but it is true, if I just answered your questions something would probably be left out or unclear." Carlisle had a stern look on his face, but he nodded, if it was as complicated as the human said it may be best if she told the story and he could always ask questions, as could The Major. The whole situation made him uneasy, if her story would seem unbelievable to a group of vampires then it must be pretty out there. "Major Whitlock, would you be able to project my emotions out to everyone, it may be easier to believe if everyone could feel what I was feeling?" She looked up at the honey blond man, not meeting his eyes due to the risk of him taking it as an invitation to fight. Said man inclined his head stiffly. Addi took a deep breath, feeling the nerves flood through her.

"I was born in the year 2001, which is four years ago I know. What's happened to me… it's not quite time travel… more like dimension travel…" taking a quick glance around she saw all the Cullens looking at her in a mix of shock and nerves, the latter of which she assumed was The Major projecting her own fear and nerves onto them. "Where I come from, you are all characters in a book series. It's called Twilight, and it follows the love story of… of Edward and Bella." There was a silence so strong Addi had no doubt she could hear a pin drop a mile away, and that was with her human hearing, She had no doubt that the family of vampires could hear her heart racing, probably well over 150 beats per minute. For them it would be the only sound filling the room, well that was until Emmet broke the heavy silence.

"Well… I don't feel any deceit coming off her… do you, Major?" He shook his head, but Addi saw that his eyes were returning to the golden colour that indicated the animal diet the Cullens stuck to. As the blackness receded Jasper's posture relaxed almost unnoticeably. The Major was calming, and Jasper was back, which made Addi smile slightly. "Hello Jasper, I'm sorry I told you the way I did. I didn't realise it would drag The Major up but I had to make an impression so you would believe me." Addi apologised and once Jasper was seated, he made eye contact.

"Well you definitely made an impression. And you definitely got my attention. I feel only truth and a fuck load of nerves coming off of you so as insane as it sounds… I believe you…" Addi grinned, Jasper's admission of support for her story seemed to spur on Esme and Emmet. Emmet engulfed her in a bear hug and Esme smiled warmly at her whilst she struggled to breathe in the man's vice like grip. Addi was happy until Rose spoke, her voiced laced with fear and sadness.

"So… if you read these books as you say you did…do you know about how each of us were turned?" Emmet immediately let his friend go so he could hold his upset mate. Addi smiled softly and moved over to kneel in front of Rosalie, taking the much colder hands in hers.

"Yes Rose, I know how you were turned. But don't you be sad, because now you know the basics of the truth about me, I can tell you something I've been wanting to tell you for months…" The vampire cocked her head to the side inquisitively. "I wanted to tell you, thank you. When I was a child, I was abused by someone four years older than me… this continued for a long time…but I heard your story, whether you believe the character I know is you or not, it inspired me to be strong. Your story taught me that I could be strong, kind, funny and worthy of love despite of what someone else did to my body. And then I met you, and you just reinforced all those things I had thought about you. You are an amazing woman; you may close yourself off sometimes, but you are intitled to do so. I doubt that I'm the only person to feel this way about your story. You inspired me and probably a few thousand people, you taught us that we can be strong and that we are worthy of love. So, thank you, Rosalie Hale."

By the end Addi was openly crying and Rose felt that she would be too, if she could. She moved out of Emmet's arms and sat next to the young girl on the floor as they both shook with sobs. They sat there holding each other for quite some time. Esme and Carlisle excused themselves to give them some privacy, they said they were going to go and buy some human food for their new guest. The tears and emotions had calmed down by the time the couple returned. Rose was curled up into Emmet's side and the human, who Carlisle informed Esme was called Addison whilst they were out, was strangely enough sat on one of the love seats with Jasper, who was holding her hand. Curious, but they didn't ask.

"So, Addison," Carlisle began, "what was your life like back home?" Carlisle asked, keeping the subject somewhat light. It worked to lift the mood because a smile graced the girls face.

"Life home was as good as it could be, I suppose. Feel free to call me Addi, by the way. I'm English, like you Carlisle. I lived in the south but for some reason I developed an Essex accent. It comes and it goes. Annoyed the shi- I mean hell, sorry Esme, out of my mom. I had a sister who was one of the smartest people you will ever meet. And I had some good friends." Addi looked sad at the thoughts of the people she loved. "I tell you though, I've been here three months and this whole time I haven't had a cigarette, its awful. They help the anxiety see." Esme and Carlisle frowned disapproved of her attempt at humor, Esme from her mothering nature and Carlisle from a medical standpoint.

For the first time Jasper spoke up. "So, you're from a different dimension…I wonder if that's why you smell different. Is everything you've seen so far, how I should say, in line with what you've read?" Before Addi could respond Carlisle spoke up.

"What do you mean smells different, Jasper?" Addi tried not to blush, it wasn't exactly common for a group of people to talk about another's scent unless it was really bad. She hoped it wasn't.

"Do you not smell it? She doesn't smell like food… the opposite in fact. Addi smells safe, home like." Jasper looked curious, as did Addi. The other vampires had small, knowing smiles on their faces. "What do you know? Why are you all so happy all of a sudden?" The vampires looked between each other, not knowing how to respond. It was best that Jasper and Addi find out why she smelt like she did themselves.

"Don't worry son, its fine." Carlisle said placatingly, "but didn't you ask Addi a question?" All eyes once again turned to the lone human in the room and shifted awkwardly under their gazes.

"Umm… honestly not a lot is different, I've tried not to change anything too much. I fear if I do that, I could do more harm than good. I'm sure minor things will be fine. For example, Esme when Edward brings Bella over don't make a full meal, just a snack or something. She will have already eaten, thinking you guys wouldn't make anything for her. What with your diet and all? Rose when this happens don't get too angry at Bella because it was a really nice bowl that you broke." Esme smiled gratefully, she wanted to make Edward's new girlfriend happy. Rose was scowling at her friend playfully who just stuck her tongue out in return. "But back to the point. There's only one other Major," Addi winked at Jasper and gave a quick salute, the empath rolled his eyes in return but couldn't hide his grin for long, "difference. That would be…" she shot Jasper a look and grabbed onto his hand, which for some reason wasn't as cold as his 'twin's' "Jasper and Alice. They were together and never broke up in the books. Which is strange that they have."

Once again, the vampires in the room, minus Jasper, shared a look like they knew something everyone else didn't. Especially Emmet who couldn't hold back a shit eating grin. That rung a bell somewhere in Addi's head. Peter!

"Jasper, I have a theory about something, so I need you to answer my question. It's nothing bad, but I need the full answer." He looked concerned, but his eyes held a strange softness as they met hers.

"Okay, Darlin', what's your question?"

"Does Peter have a gift?" Addi asked. The blond in front of her looked conflicted, as though he didn't really want to give this information out to anyone. Like it was a secret he was entrusted with. He looked away as Addi saw his eyes fill with unease.

"Well… you see Darlin it aint really my place to- "Jasper was cut off by his phone going off. He apologised, taking it out of his pocket saying he would turn it off. But before he could he must of seen the text he got because he sighed in relief, visibly relaxing as the problem that presented him with such inner turmoil was solved. He looked back up into the girl's eyes. "That was Peter, he said it was okay for me to tell you. The fucker- sorry Esme, has a gift of sorts, but he wont call it that and don't let him hear you compare him to Alice. Peter just knows shit, don't know how but he just knows shit." No one was expecting Addi to groan and cover her eyes with her hands.

"Great… just great… this is exactly what I need. Gonna look like a right creep now aint I?" She mumbled under her breath. Of course, the vampires in the room heard it but didn't say anything, they also noticed that her voice sounded different. It was probably the other accent she had previously mentioned.

"What's wrong Addi?" Rose asked quietly. She had met Peter and Char a few times when they had come to visit Jasper. She liked them both immensely and were grateful to both of them for getting her brother out of the wars as they had. She wondered why the mention of Peter's Knower invoked this reaction in her friend. Addi sighed.

"So, Peter's gift wasn't in the books. It was created by a fanfiction writer who also created the name The God of War for you Jasper. This makes it harder for me, deciphering was is canon, fanon and true. Bloody hell." Carlisle smiled at the British swearing, despite his wife disapproving. He knew his Esme would already see this strange human girl as a daughter, so she didn't like any of her children swearing.

"That will make it difficult, but I'm sure that no matter what changes from what you know will happen it will all be okay. You said that the books focused on Edward and Bella's relationship, well if they are mates then we can find a way to make it work out. Don't worry. Is there anything else we need to know about Addi?" Carlisle had a very calming and fatherly voice, it immediately put Addi at ease. She believed the man; everything would work out no matter what she knew.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N STOP! If you are reading this because of an update notification go and skim over chapter 6. The ending was absolute dogshit, so I've changed it. I will go and edit the whole story at some point but now I won't because I am depression's bitch (hence no updates for fucking eons. Sorry!) I said I wouldn't do long notes, but this Is important. **

**COVID19. I know everyone is scared, for themselves, family and friends. You have every right to be and the whole world knows how you feel. Wash your hands, isolate yourself and avoid contact with at risk people. Together we can get through this. If you get disheartened by it all I find looking at people singing on their balconies and the UK simultaneously clapping for the NHS cheer me up, they may work for you (During the clap I had hair dye all over my hands, lost track of time. Whoops.) Be alert, not anxious. It will be okay. Humanity does amazing things when we stand together.**

**I don't own shit apart from two dogs on my DS called Peter and Char.**

Addi paused in thought. There were a lot more things that the vampires in the room should know of. Man, it would so much easier if she could just hand over the books and tell them to have at it. Unfortunately, that would be impossible. She could think of at least five things that were important and one thing that had sent her into repeated fits of giggles for at least a week. She figured she couldn't give them the major events of the series just yet because things may change. For example, she could make sure that the family of vampires didn't play baseball the coming weekend which would in theory make the whole thing about the new-born army in Eclipse null and avoid. For the same reason she couldn't tell them that people like Renesmee and Nahuel existed yet, Bella may be changed before getting married or a whole series of other things could happen that would result in no Renesmee. Damn, being inside a book was a pain in the ass.

"There is a few more things that you should know. I can't tell you all of it yet, my presence here has already changed things," here she gestured at Jasper, "so if things I know become relevant, I will tell you. Until that point there are about five things, I can tell you and then one really funny thing that has no relevance to now but still makes me laugh. Does that sound okay?" The vampires all nodded together. Addi was glad that they understood where she was coming from, it wasn't like she didn't want to tell them everything, she just couldn't. It would lead to more confusion than everyone was already experiencing. She had no doubt that if they weren't vampires, they would have some serious migraines going on.

"Okay. So has Eddie mentioned the fact that he can't read Bella's mind?"

"Yes, Edward has spoken with me about it on multiple occasions. I assumed she has a shield gift. It must be powerful as it is displaying whilst she is still human. Have you got anything further on it?" Carlisle asked, it wasn't a surprise that Edward had asked his father about the fact his gift wasn't working on a human.

"Bella has a mental shield, and as Edward's gift is mental it has no effect on her. The same applies for other vampires whose gifts affect the mind, such as Aro's mind reading and Jane's pain illusion, Demetri's tracking, Alec's sensory deprivation and Kate's electric thing. They are all the ones I can think of right now but let me explain. Aro and Demetri's skills are based on the mind, Aro's is invasive and Demetri can locate people by their minds not by scent like other vampires. Kate and Jane's gifts are illusions, somehow I doubt I need to explain what an illusion is." Addi looked to the man sat next to her, eyebrows creased in deep thought. "Alec's gift is in a way similar to Jasper's, they both mess with our most basic instincts, our senses and our emotions. However, and do keep in mind that I failed science and I failed it bad, so Carlisle you may have to explain this again. Preferably when I'm not here, I have the mother of all migraines right now.

Alec's gifts messes with the parts of your brain by default. I had to have my friend Evelyn help me work this out because, again, failed science. So, scenario, I touch something hot," Addi turns and sends a very over exaggerated wink to Emmet who laughs at her antics. "I yank my hand away and let out a long string of swear words that would defy vampire law by making Esme pass out. So, the nerves in my hand send the message of 'move ya hand' which gets to my spine real quick because the brain is further away. The synapses in my spine send out the message of how to move my hand. By this point my brain has also noticed what is going on. I believe that Alec's gift doesn't work because as he affects the senses the nerves and…. stuff that makes senses work has already sent the message to the brain. So, Bella's mind would shield her because her reflexes move faster than Alec's gift…." Addi trailed off looking around at the others in the room. Jasper was smiling at her, causing a blush to spread along her cheeks.

"Addi we've all been through high school enough times to understand you. Although the explanation could use some work." He smirked and Addi glared playfully.

"The only reason I haven't kicked you, Mr Whitlock, is because it would hurt me a lot more than it is worth." Jasper just continued to smirk, Addi rolled her eyes and continued her sciencey explanation that gave her desperate need for an aspirin…or seven. "Jasper's gift I believe effects hormones. I know that some hormones such as serotonin and dopamine are made inside the brain, however I suspect that other mood controlling hormones are produced elsewhere in the body. Typically, to change one's emotions, the brain would send out a chemical message that made hormone factories…um… work. But my friends, who are way smarter than me, helped me come up with the theory that Jasper's gift does the brain's job for it. He sends out the messages that leads to the change in hormones that changes a mood. And for the reading emotions part his gift can pick up on which hormones are being used to create the current mood of the people he is around. Please tell me this makes sense. Because my brain can only take so much thinking before it explodes and the limit for that is shocking."

The vampires looked at her in surprise, Jasper especially. He had been alive for 142 years but had never stopped to think about his gift in such detail. He had taken it in stride and moved on. He never expected anyone to think about it in such scientific detail. It certainly had never crossed the other members of his family's minds, judging by their faces. He silently admitted to himself that this human girl was amazing. Her story and how thoroughly she had thought about things like how a shield worked amazed and intrigued him. Carlisle replied to Addi with a look of pride adorning his face.

"It makes sense, not to mention it is impressive how thoroughly you've thought this all through. Most vampires with gifts don't stop to think about it works, they just figure out its full potential and use it." Addi smiled back at Carlisle. Esme spoke up for the first time in a while, pride also in her features. She had figured out what was going on when Jasper described what Addi smelt like to him, as a result she already saw Addi as one of her own children.

"Would you like a drink dear? That was a lot of explaining and there is probably more to come." Addi beamed at the other brunette.

"That would be amazing Esme thank you. Do you have any orange juice? If not, water is good." Esme nodded and within a second, she was back in the main room, glass of juice in her hand. Addi's smile grew wider as she took a sip from the glass now in her hand. A contented sigh left her lips. She thanked Esme. Her smile was quickly replaced by a mischievous smile, an idea clearly coming to mind. "Hey Em…fancy some?" She held out the glass to her friend who grimaced. "I dare you…" Emmet was a sucker for a dare…and blood…anyway, Addi knew he wouldn't be able to resist.

The man looked conflicted. "What do I get if I do it… I really don't fancy liquid dirt." Addi thought for a few seconds before her mischievous look turned in Carlisle's direction for a few seconds before it returned to Emmet.

"I will teach you the song that some absolute genius wrote about Carlisle." Emmet grinned, looking between her and Carlisle, and took the glass and sipped a little. A look of total disgust passed over his face, quickly handing the glass back over to Addi and began choking.

"Totally worth it…disgusting but worth it." Rose rubbed his back sympathetically whilst everyone else in the room laughed at Emmet which made him pout. "You gotta teach me that song Addi! Start singing girl!" said girl shock her head, still grinning at her friend's misfortune.

"I will later Em, but I still have loads of stuff that needs to be said before Eddie gets back. Shall I continue to the next one?" The room sobered and looked at the young human in front of them. "Okay, number two…. hehe… I'm mature guys I swear. This one is very important, as in lives in danger this is probably the most important thing on the list. Do not forget else sparkly asses will be kicked." The vampires nodded, their emotions flickering between amusement and worry. "This is serious, all jokes aside. Bella is Edward's singer, _La Tua Cantante_, it is imperative that if she is hurt Edward and Jasper are removed from the house and taken very far away until it is dealt with." Addi saw a brief look of hurt flash across Jasper's face, she grabbed his hand and held it in her own. "Jasper… this isn't because I don't believe that you have control, in fact I think you are incredible, especially since you spent nearly a century living on human blood. No one here has had to overcome a challenge like that. No, this is because of your gift. Bloodlust and hunger are emotions, dealing with your own when confronted with blood may still be hard for you, add in the emotions of someone trying to get at their singer would be really hard to endure. I know that if you hurt Bella you would be gutted, so this precaution is for your mental health and her physical health. Do you understand?" Jasper just nodded stiffly, but Emmet cut in before he could properly respond.

"Jazz man she is right. You know that I have met two of my singers, the call is so powerful and the guilt after is so tough. As someone who knows what he is talking about, I wouldn't want Edward to project that shit on to you. It's horrible." Jasper seemed to understand that the girl wasn't doubting his strength and more worrying about him, his brother's words backed up what she was saying. He smiled softly to them both.

"Thank you… both of you, for thinking of me like that." They both smiled back but Addi surprised him by putting her arm around him and pulling him into a side hug. He stiffened but relaxed when she whispered,

"I'm not worried about you hurting me, you already said that I don't smell like food so there isn't anything to worry about. Right?" The blond nodded but didn't speak, after a few minutes Addi released him. "The rest of the important stuff is quick now. Third thing, you guys are planning to play baseball, soon right?" at the affirmative nod from Emmet she continued. "You will be joined by three nomads. James will be the blonde one, he is a tracker and mated to Victoria, she has a gift of evasion. The final one is Laurent, he doesn't have a gift to my knowledge, he is however, Irina's mate. They haven't met yet, but Laurent will take an interest in your diet and at Carlisle's suggestion will head up to Denali. Edward is planning on bringing Bella to the game which is fine. Rosalie, Esme and Alice will need to wear scarfs, hats and the like over the next week very often. One of you take outfit, one hat and the other scarf. Bella's scent needs to be completely covered and one of the family had to be within a meter at all times. When they show upkeep her in the middle of you so the wind won't catch her scent. James would see her as a prize and hunt her down." Worry crossed all of the Cullen's faces, none more than Esme. The motherly woman spoke up and asked the question that was no doubt on all of the vampire's minds.

"Surely if they pose such a threat then we shouldn't go at all?" In response Addi shook her head sadly.

"I'm afraid you all have to go. The nomads have been killing in this area, they don't know it is claimed. They need to see you to have proof it is. And I'm afraid that Bella has to be there too, this is more of a selfish sister reason I'm afraid. I am sorry, but I know you are all strong enough to protect her better than I could. I don't want James running across her scent in town or anything and decide to make chase anyway." Esme and Carlisle nodded in understanding.

"After the first visit we will make sure Bella does not come over until after this threat has passed, if one of them comes to our home the others may follow. We don't want the scent of a human hanging in the air… no offence Addi…" The aforementioned girl waved the doctor off.

"It's alright Carlisle. I'm almost done now then I think I will get out of your hair before Charlie sends out a search party. One more serious thing before a funny story. Okay, so, I assume you all have ways to keep Edward out of your minds, please use them. I don't mind if he finds out where I am from, that's fine. What I don't want him to know is the specifics. If he finds out the book is a romantic novel, he wouldn't tell Bella, so not only would he be keeping things from her which isn't healthy in a relationship, but he may also feel pressure to do what he thinks is expected of him. Which is bad. So, do whatever you can to keep him out, Em just do what you normally do and think about shagging Rose." Emmet let out large dog like laughs whilst his mate just rolled her eyes. "Rose do the same. Esme and Carlisle, I don't know what you guys think about but you are a mated couple so I have my suspicions. Jasper, just play civil war highlights or something on repeat." Everyone smiled, no doubt already knowing what kept Edward out of their heads.

Emmet was bouncing in his chair. "Okay now the funny story! I don't do well with serious; it doesn't suit me! So, who you got dirt on?" Many sets of eyes rolled but the human's turned on Jasper, smirking. The blond groaned and covered his eyes with his hands.

"Oh, come on…what is it then… get it over with Addi" Addi had, what she and Emmet would call, a shit eating grin. She leaned over to him and ruffled his honey blond hair.

"Aww don't worry Jasper, it isn't technically about you. It's about the actor that played you. So, there are four books in the series and five films. Second and fifth films are the best by the way, just saying. Anyway, so it turns out the guy that plays Jasper has a fuck off big - sorry Esme- tattoo of a Heinz ketchup bottle on his calf. Its honestly really weird and funny. Like… it's a massive ketchup bottle!" Jasper just sighed, whilst Emmet kept poking him and repeating the word 'Ketchup'. Jasper groaned and slid down the couch, keeping his eyes covered by his hands. Everyone else just laughed.

After the laughter had died down Jasper stood and extended his hand to Addi.

"May I escort you home, before your father sends out a search party." Addi blushed as she accepted his hand and rose to her feet. The other Cullens rose to say goodbye to her, Emmet grabbed her into a large hug, spinning her around. When she was released Rosalie embraced her into a gentle sisterly hug. As Rose let her go the two girls smiled at each other, promising to talk more during school the next day. Finally, Addi turned to the two Cullen parents who each gave her a small, familial hug in farewell. She waved as Jasper took her from the room and began walking to the garage.

"Jasper, is it true you have a motorcycle?" Addi inquired, she had always wanted to have one or ride on one, however, both her real-world mother as well as Charlie and Renee had strictly forbidden her to get one. The blond turned his head slightly to look at the inquiring face of the young human next to him. He smirked as he saw the anticipation in her eyes and felt it from her.

"I do have a bike in the garage yes, it's my pride and joy. I'm pretty sure that it would give Esme a heart attack if I weren't near indestructible. It's a Yamaha Star VMAX." He kept walking, using his gift to get a read on Addi's reaction. What Jasper wasn't expecting was a mix of delight and confusion. He furrowed his eyebrows trying to work out why that was the girl's reaction.

"…okay… I don't know what the fancy name is, but I assume from the smile it's good… The only way I really have of distinguishing vehicles is how many wheels and what colour it is?" Jasper looked at Addi as if she had broken his most treasured object, hurt and offence plastered on his face but amusement glowing in his amber eyes.

"It has two wheels, darlin', and it's black." Jasper's drawl was pronounced as he spoke very slowly, looking Addi in the eye. She turned bright red, both at the term of endearment and at the fact he spoke slowly, mocking her. She cast her eyes down. She was flustered.

When the two arrived at the garage Addi's eyes immediately fixated on the incredible black bike in the back of the room. Her eyes widened as she ran over to it. She walked around it, drinking in its beauty. Every now and again she would lay her hand on a part of it for a few seconds. She looked at Jasper, a wide, hopeful smile on her face.

"Jasper please tell me we can use your bike! Please! I'll do anything but please! Lets use the bike, lets use the bike!" Addi begged the man, on her knees and hands together. Jasper smiled and rolled his eyes as he waked over to grab two of the helmets hanging on one of the garage walls. Obviously, the family of vampires wouldn't need to wear helmets, their heads would damage the road more than the road would damage them. But appearances needed to be maintained, which Addi was exceedingly grateful for at this moment in time. She pulled on the helmet and climbed on behind Jasper. She tried not to moan as the engine purred to life. Damn was it a sexy bike. Sexy bike, sexy owner. Worked out well.

Jasper and Addi sped through the forest roads of Forks, going well over a hundred miles per hour. The human girl was screaming and laughing with joy causing the vampire to grin. He didn't know why he reacted to her so well and liked her so much, especially considering that The Major had thrown her around a little not six hours previous. Once the duo got out of the forest the blond slowed to a more legal speed and they went to the Swan residence.

The young brunette was disappointed when they arrived, the bike had slowed to a stop and she had to let go of Jasper. He also climbed off so he could walk her to the door. Bella's truck and Charlie's cruiser were in the driveway, meaning she was the last one home. Before they could begin Jasper began to speak, his face contorted in guilt.

"Addi I'm really sorry that you had to meet The Major before you properly met me… he shouldn't have hurt you like that and I'm sorry if he scared you. I hope you can forgive mine and his actions." Addi smiled sadly, she felt she had provoked The Major into coming out anyway. She pulled Jasper into a hug.

"It's okay, Jasper and The Major are both you, and it just so happens that I like you. Besides, it is more my fault than yours, I provoked him when I said, 'Hello Major Whitlock'" Jasper returned the girls embrace, happy that her scent didn't make him thirsty.

"Well, we could just say it was no one's fault?" Addi smiled and nodded. "Do you want you can come to baseball this weekend? I know you said that we would run into trouble, but I would rather be able to protect you." Unable to suppress her glee she grinned up at the taller man. She was around 5'5 whilst he was 6'2, making it just under a foot in difference. He grinned back at her.

"I would love to Jasper, if you can get your family to make sure two outfits, one for Bella and one for me, we should be safe. And if we aren't, I know you would protect me." The two began to walk up the driveway to Addi's home, they continued to talk as they did. "Will I see you at school tomorrow Jasper?" He nodded.

"Most likely, I don't believe it will be sunny. Why don't you come and sit with my family at lunch?" At this point they had stopped outside her front door, but neither were quite willing to say goodbye yet.

"Are- Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose or anything…" Addi trailed off nervously, she doubted that the 'older' Cullens would mind, however she didn't really know Alice or Edward.

"We would love to have you, don't worry. I'm pretty sure Edward will be bringing your sister too. So be prepared because you may get asked many questions by gossip hungry teenagers." Again, the human girl surprised the empath, instead of dread or anything like it she instead was radiating mischief.

"Oh, that's okay I already know how to deal with him. I'll just tell them that I rode Jasper…" said man raised an eyebrow. "Hale's motorbike…" She laughed after seeing his expression which caused the blond to lightly chuckle. "Oh, come on Jasper you know what they say, 'save a horse, ride a cowboy." The quiet chuckles turned into full out laughs, Addi joined in until the Cowboy's face took on a dangerous smirk. He leaned down until his cold breath ghosted across her neck. Taking her hands in his, he whispered,

"Is that a promise, Darlin'?" And he pulled back slightly, so that now their faces were now mere inches apart. Addi stood frozen, bright red. Her eyes met Jasper's and she gasped, noticing his eyes had gone from gold to black. He didn't find that she smelt like food and he definitely didn't appear to be hungry, leaving only one reason that his eyes could be black. Lust. He pulled away, stepped back and turned to walk back to his bike. "Text me, I'll see you tomorrow Darlin'."

As he walked away the still furiously blushing girl noticed that when he had grasped her hands a minute earlier, he had given her a piece of paper, on which was written a cell number. She smiled, somewhat in a daze and went inside her house.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So much love to Shadowoftheblackdeat who has helped my with ideas, lettin me bounce ideas off them and flesh other ideas out when I get stuck**

**Still don't own… do I really have to do this every damn time?**

**Jasper POV:**

As Jasper walked back to his bike, he continued to smirk at Addi's reaction to his flirtation. She started with that damn riding comment, so he was too tempted to respond in the way he did. And, just maybe, he secretly hoped that it was a promise. Not that he would admit that out loud for some time yet. He definitely wanted to see more of the peculiar young girl, everything about her drew him in, not just her past. He was amazed at how calm she had stayed when he went into what Peter had dubbed as 'Major Mode' earlier that day. People who already knew about his darker side even got scared when around it. The only people who didn't were Peter and Char and that was only because they were essentially his siblings and they, especially Peter, had a lot of experience in dealing with The Major.

Her scent also made him curious, why would a human not smell like food? She smelt home-like, safe. If there was one specific thing, he could compare her scent to it would be petrichor. It was a scent that reminded him of his human days, the scent the air always held after a thunderstorm in Texas. He admired how she managed to fit herself into his family's hearts, she hadn't met Edward or Alice yet, but Jasper had no doubt that Alice would immediately love her and that Addi would manage to break down Edward's walls the same way she had done with Rose.

Jasper spent the ride home in quiet thought about the human girl, however, when he was a few miles away he began to hear the shouting of his family. Or more specifically, Edward. He increased his speed to the limit and within in a minute was in the driveway, able to hear the conversation a lot clearer. Edward was still shouting at everyone in the family. Jasper went at vampire speed into the main room to try and work out what in the fuck was going on.

"The fuck is going on in here?" Jasper demanded of the room, The Major was still close to the surface, despite Addi turning out not to be a threat. Once The Major had been drawn to the surface it took about a day for him to quiet down properly.

"I'm trying to work out what on earth happened to you all! It's Jasper too! I can hear none of your thoughts, none at all! What have you all done to make this happen? I know you can hide your thoughts behind less important thoughts, but this is ridiculous!" Edward continued to explode at the room. He was pissed, which was unsurprising.

Vampires' gifts were like having an extra limb, so for Edward to find himself without it working was a shock. But Jasper was not in the mood for these kinds of dramatics right now, the day had been eventful enough. His high from spending the evening with Addi was quickly evaporating. Sure, Edward's gift not working wasn't great, but the shouting match was uncalled for. He had spent the whole day with the younger Swan, Bella, whose mind he couldn't read anyway. So, was it such a big deal that whatever effect Bella had on his brother was lingering?

Rosalie was most likely thinking the same thing as Jasper. After having posed as twins for the better part of fifty years their minds were very similar in how they worked out problems and how they acted.

"Edward you've been with that human you're infatuated with all day. You can't read her mind either, what if that just rubbed off on you? I doubt it's anything important, don't worry so much."

"That can't be it! I've spent time with her before, in school and not! This hasn't happened before. It can't be Bella!" Edward growled at his sister, earning a glare from both blonds and Emmet. Carlisle broke in before the situation could evolve into something more volatile.

"When was the last time you read anyone, son?" Carlisle said placatingly. He tried to speak so that Edward would calm down and yet give the answers he needed. He had had plenty of experience with his patients over the last two hundred years. He knew how to ask questions that were gentle, so the patient would calm down. But it had to be able to get the full story of what had happened to cause the ailment.

"During school, I cant read Bella so when I was with her, I didn't hear anything. But I've spent time with just her before and this has never happened. I can read everyone apart from Bella, even her sister!" Jasper saw as every vampire in the room stiffened, he distantly noticed that Alice still wasn't there, but he didn't pay it much mind. Edward could read the family of vampires but now he can't just after their meeting with Addi. Surely that wasn't coincidence, especially since Edward couldn't read the younger Swan's mind. He turned to his coven leader; his new theory sounded very possible.

"Carlisle… is it possible that gifts can be genetic?" The doctor looked at him curiously, clearly not understanding what Jasper was getting at.

"It's possible Jasper, but siblings don't have the same powers. They typically are opposites, like Jane and Alec Volturi."

"I see, I thought so. I have an idea then. I think both Bella and Addi have a gift. It is my belief that they are both shields. Like you said Carlisle, they complement each other somewhat. Bella can shield herself but Addi can shield other people." Realisation dawned on the other vampire's faces, except Edward. He had never much cared for the older Swan sister. With them being in different grades and the fact that he was so besotted with Bella, Addison had never captured his interest in the least. Instead of talking with the rest of his family on the likelihood of Jasper's theory being correct, he sat in silence. Bella being immune to his gift was frustrating enough but now there was a human who could prevent others from having their minds read… it was horrid.

"We will have to have Addi over again soon, we can discuss if she knows that she has a gift and we can work on the extent of it." Carlisle suggested to the family, all of whom seemed to agree with him.

"I've invited her to the baseball game. Edward haven't you invited Bella?" Jasper asked, Edward didn't respond, only nodded. Carlisle looked at Jasper with curiosity.

"Didn't Addi warn that the game this weekend would be dangerous to bring humans to?"

"She did, but remember she also gave us ways to work around it. I really don't want Addi hurt but she is a smart girl and I know she has the brains to protect herself." Jasper noticed the grins that Rose, Emmet, Esme and Carlisle shared, his eyebrows furrowed but he didn't get a chance to ask what was going on because Edward cut in.

"How would she know it will be dangerous, I thought you thought she was a shield not a seer?" The family once again froze, Emmet began shuffling his feet on the ground. Their eyes darted between each other, silently hoping that someone else would explain to the bronze haired vampire. Eventually, Carlisle stepped forward as the coven leader and asked his son to sit down. Even though vampires could stand for hours, even days, it would be more civilised and calming to the young vampire.

"I am well aware of how impossible this will sound, son, but seeing as we are all vampires the definition of impossible is a bit stretched for this family. You see Addison Swan isn't from this world. Where she is from all of us and our lives are simply a book series. We met her earlier today after she told Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper the truth. When she told Jasper, it caused The Major to appear, so he brought her here so we could interrogate her. The Major projected her emotions, so we knew she was telling the truth." Carlisle explained calmly, however Edward didn't react. He instead sat in stunned silence. His mind was in disbelief. Why would his family believe such a lie? Because surely that's what it was. It had a to be a lie, people could fake emotions.

Feeling Edward's disbelief and slight anger at Carlisle, Jasper growled loudly at the mind reading vampire. This growl seemed to snap Edward out of his thoughts, he growled back. Sensing a fight breaking out, Carlisle stepped between his two children. This didn't deter Edward's now fuelled anger.

"You can't seriously believe this human Carlisle? People fake emotions all the time! That story is so ridiculous, I can't believe that you all support this idiotic idea she has told you all!" Jasper continued to growl.

"You had better fuckin' believe her, boy. She is telling the truth. Unlike your fuckin' party trick my gift can't be tricked, especially by a damn human. I've been alive a lot longer than you and my gift let me live through the war. So, don't you be tellin' me she is lying" Jasper snarled. He didn't know why he was so protective over Addi, he couldn't help it, but the human girl intrigued him so very much. She made him feel safe and her blood didn't call to him as food. Addi was precious to him. She didn't see him or The Major as a dangerous beast, she saw them as not only the same person. Two aspects of what made up Jasper Whitlock. Her eyes showed compassion, kindness and understanding towards him. When she treated him so well, he couldn't help but feel a deep unignorable urge to protect Addi, even with his life if he needed to.

Edward was cowered by Jasper's display of anger; however, it didn't change the fact that he didn't believe the human girl's story. He wouldn't believe it until he either saw it in her mind or she showed some other form of proof. Even then he was sure that that would never happen, it just couldn't. Even though he himself was a vampire and as such supernatural, he had to draw the line of what he believed somewhere.

"I still don't believe you. When I see her, I will believe her. But what did you mean about the game and it being dangerous? I wanted to bring Bella so she could meet the family. But I don't want her getting hurt. What do you think is going to happen?" Edward asked, there was no point arguing the fact considering his entire family believed the human. Where was Alice when he needed her, surely, she would be able to see this girl's future and thus the truth.

"Addi says that according to what she knows, three nomads will be passing through Forks. Two of which are gifted, tracking and evasion. The tracker would take interest in Bella and see her as a prize, hunting her down. Addi has come up with a solution though. If we keep the girls between all of us the wind won't catch their scent. Also, if we have them wear Rose and Esme's clothes the girls will smell like them. So, if the wind does catch them the scent should be of Rose and Esme. We will be able to get them away if we need to." Jasper answered. Edward agreed, albeit reluctantly.

"Fine, but if something goes wrong and Bella gets hurt it will be on you."

"That's fine, I trust my Addi." …wait…his Addi? Why in the name of hell did he say that? He noticed Emmet again with the shit eating grin. "Okay Emmet spit it out. You and everyone have had these shit eating grins since just after Addi got here. The fuck is going on?" The four, excluding Edward, looked at each other before Emmet broke the silence.

"Oh, please let me tell him! Please! I can't wait to see his face!" Emmet begged the family. Jasper just growled as everyone nodded. "Man, I don't know how you haven't noticed. Like you've been around for ages and you were surrounded by mates for ages too! How could you not know man? When you told us about her scent it totally gave it away! Our darling Addi is your mate!"

What?

"She… she's my mate? Addi is my mate?" Emmet nodded with a dumbass grin on his face. Jasper's mind was reeling. He thought about Addi, now Emmet had pointed it out it all seemed so obvious. How he felt drawn to her once The Major had calmed down and stopped seeing her as a threat. How it filled him with elation that she didn't judge him. How her beautiful eyes and smile drew him towards her. It was like pieces of a puzzle connecting. No wonder Alice ended things a few months back, she had said his mate and he would meet soon. He was surprised that he hadn't connected the two dots. And apparently pretty much everyone figured it out except him… and what about Addi? Did she know? But now that Emmet had told him and all the pieces in his mind had connected Jasper nor The Major could deny the now glaringly obvious fact.

Addison Swan was his mate.


End file.
